Une drôle de rencontre
by mevanoui
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Ronald Weasley me rencontrait, moi auteur de fanfiction ?


Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici de retour avec un petit Os, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Résumé : que se passerait-il si par on ne sait quel miracle, Ronald Weasley me rencontrait, moi auteure de fanfiction

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

Bonne lecture à tous

Je me tenais bien sagement, derrière mon ordinateur, un paquet de chips et du coca à portée de main. Il est 2h30 du matin, la nuit va être longue. Longue comme toutes celles que je vis depuis des mois. Les insomnies une fois qu'elles nous tiennent, elles ne nous lâchent pas comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une passion, j'écris des fanfictions sur le monde d'Harry Potter, enfin plus particulièrement sur mon personnage préféré : Ronald Weasley. Je le cuisine à toutes les sauces, souvent je l'avoue, je le martyrise mais que voulez vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est ce pas ce que l'on dit ?

Je me prépare à une nouvelle fic, une histoire qui m'est venue ce matin, pas gai, pas gai du tout, sombre, trop sombre, comme je n'en arrête pas d'écrire en ce moment. Mes doigts tapotent sur le clavier, les lettres deviennent des mots, les mots des phrases, et les phrases un ensemble assez cohérent. Mais ce soir, je sens que quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose qui va changer ma vie, j'en suis sûre. Quoi ? Je l'ignore, c'est juste un pressentiment, une étrange sensation qui s'empare de moi et puis soudain, c'est le choc. Il est là devant moi, grand, mince, ses cheveux flamboyants en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Oh oui, il est encore plus beau que dans mon imagination.

Euh….bonjour ! réussis-je à articuler

Il sursaute. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

Qui, qui êtes vous ? me demande t'il

Le pauvre, il a l'air perdu. Il regarde tout autour de lui, et semble se rassurer en voyant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, dans la pièce.

Où est ce que je suis ?

Euh, tu es chez moi !

Et tu es qui ?

Laura, et toi tu es Ronald !

Comment tu me connais ?

Je te connais, c'est tout, je connais Harry et Hermione aussi !

Ou sont ils ? Qu'as tu fait d'eux ? dit il en sortant sa baguette magique

Calme toi, range ça, je ne leur ai rien fait et je ne sais pas ou ils sont, ni même pourquoi toi tu es ici

Je dois être en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible. Aie !! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

Désolée, mais au moins tu sais que tu ne rêves pas donc si toi tu n'es pas en train de dormir, c'est que c'est moi, alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? Aie !!

Toi non plus tu ne rêves pas !

Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, comment ça peut se faire ? Tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde et je ne suis pas du tien. Il a du se passer quelque chose,

Peut-être que Celui-dont-on-ne –doit-prononcer-le nom est derrière tout ça ?

Face de serpent …. ?

Il trésaille.

Comment tu l'as appelé ?

Face de serpent !

Mais tu es malade, si jamais il t'entend !

Mais il ne m'entendra pas, on n'est pas du même monde et puis si il tente de me faire du mal, je le transformerais en radiateur, ou je lui ferais danser la polka devant ses sbires !

Quoi ?

Je suis auteure, je peux faire ce que je veux des personnages !

Je n'y comprends rien !

J'écris des histoires sur toi et tes amis !

Des histoires ? Quel genre d'histoire ?

Toute sorte d'histoire, de l'aventure, des dramas, des tragédies, des slash !

Qu'est ce que c'est les slash ?

C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes de même sexe !

Une histoire de gay, en gros ! Je peux m 'asseoir ?

Oui, j'en ai écris pas mal sur toi d'ailleurs

Moi ?

Tu es le personnage que je préfère !

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou pas ! Moi avec un garçon ?

Oui !

Mais…mais qui ?

Le plus souvent ?

Parce que ce n'est pas tout le temps le même ?

Bah….ça dépend des fois ! Mais en général, je te case souvent avec Drago !

Il manque de s'étouffer. Je cours lui tapoter dans le dos.

Est ce que ça va ?

Moi avec la fouine ?

Pourquoi pas !

C'est Malefoy, c'est un enfoiré de première !

Mais non, c'est juste une apparence qu'il se donne mais dans le fond, il est doux, attentionné !

Tu te fous de moi là ?

Non, non, c'est vrai ! Et puis je te l'ai dit, je suis auteure, je peux faire ce que je veux avec mes personnages !

Moi avec Malefoy ! Je crois que je préfère encore mourir !

Ne dis pas ça, tiens je vais t'en faire lire une, peut-être qu'après, tu seras convaincu !

Je lui ramène quelques uns de mes écrits et m'assied à coté de lui. Mon cœur tambourine, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Ronald Weasley se tient à coté de moi, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte. C'est incroyable. Je peux le voir, sentir son odeur, le toucher. Oui, enfin toucher, c'est un bien grand mot, l'effleurer serait plus approprié. Et comble du truc, il lit mes fictions.

Alors ?

Mouais, ca reste quand même Malefoy !

Ca t'a plu ou pas ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est juste….étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être amoureux de moi !

Mais tu aimes l'idée ?

Euh, avec qui d'autre tu me mets ? dit-il en essayant de détourner la conversation

Bah, j'ai une amie, qui écrit super bien, qui adore te voir avec Blaise !

Blaise ? Comme dans Blaise Zabini ?

Oui !

Blaise Zabini de serpentard ?

Oui !

Blaise Zabini de serpentard, le meilleur ami de Drago ?

Oui !

Blaise Zabini, de serp…..

Oui, oui, ce Blaise Zabini ! Tiens, j'ai écrit une fic pour mon amie, ça s'appelle « tout est mal qui finit bien », lis ça pendant que je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Je reviens dix minutes plus tard avec des sandwichs, quelques biscuits apéritifs et le trouve fulminant.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Harry est vraiment un enfoiré ! Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Il savait que j'en étais amoureux

Je souris de voir Ron s'impliquer autant dans mon histoire.

Pourquoi tu souris ?

Pour rien, pour rien ! continu s'il te plait !

Il se replonge dans la lecture.

Ouais, bon ça finit bien, heureusement ! Il n'y a pas d'anchois dans tes sandwichs ?

Non, non, je sais que tu détestes ça !

Et que sais tu d'autre ?

Que tu as la phobie des araignées à cause de Fred et Georges, que ton équipe de quiditch préférée est les Canons de Chudley, que tu aimes les Bizzar'sisters, que ton patronus est un chien, que tu as six frères et sœurs

Dis voir leurs prénoms !

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ginie !

Ouah, ça fous les boules que tu connaisses tant de chose sur moi !

Je te l'ai dit, tu es le personnage que je préfère ! celui sur lequel j'écris le plus même si en ce moment, je te fais beaucoup souffrir dans mes histoires !

Pourquoi ? je ne t'ai rien fait !

J'en sais rien, je ne choisis pas ce que mon imagination me donne !

Tu peux choisir de les écrire ou pas !

Oui mais j'y peux rien, en ce moment c'est comme ça mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime beaucoup quand même !

Fais moi lire !

Tu veux ?

Oui !

Ok !

Tiens, lui dis-je en tendant un paquet de feuilles

Merci !

Il parcoure mes histoires, je vois son visage s'assombrir à certain moment, parfois je discerne de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça à moi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !

C'est le cas !

Alors, elle est ou la nécessité de me faire faire violer et torturer par n'importe qui ?

Il n'y en a pas, ce sont des histoires que j'ai écrites comme ça pour me divertir !

Tu t'amuses avec ma vie ?

Aie, là, il semble vraiment en colère et sort sa baguette qu'il pointe sur moi. C'est vrai qu'il est beau quand il est en colère.

Attention, une araignée ?

AHHHHH, ou ça ?

Je profite de son état de panique pour lui enlever sa baguette des mains.

Rends moi ma baguette ! Comment oses tu utiliser mes propres peurs contre moi ?

Excuse moi, mais je voulais être sûre que tu ne fasses rien de regrettable et je te rendrais ta baguette que quand je serais certaine que tu t'es calmé.

Calmé ?

Ecoute ne m'en veux pas, ok, j'ai écris des fics plutôt sombres mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve qui je pense te plairont, des histoires ou tu es à ton avantage

Ah oui, montre les moi !

Je ne les ai pas encore écrite, mais j'ai quelque résumé si tu veux !

Je veux voir ! disait-il d'un ton bougon

Ok, c'est sur cette feuille là, je crois, ou peut-être celle là, non, c'est celle ci, tiens !

Merci !

Il commence à lire et je le vois sourire, voilà qui me rassure. J'ai vraiment eu peur à un moment.

J'aime assez cette idée d'être la réincarnation d'un prince d'un autre temps, ou de devenir le mec le plus populaire de toute l'école ou encore d'être doté de pouvoir extraordinaire !

Tu sais en ce moment, je pense beaucoup à faire de toi une star de la chanson !

Sérieux ?

Oui !

Laisse moi deviner, je vais mourir, tué par un de mes fans !

Non !

Je n'aurais pas de succès !

Non !

Bon alors, je serais impliqué dans un énorme scandale, plus personne ne voudra de moi, je tomberais dans la drogue !

Non !

Il est ou le piège ? me demande t'il d'un air suspicieux

Il n'y en a pas, tu seras une grande star, adulé par les moldus et les sorciers, tu auras une longue carrière, tu feras parti du must comme Miyavi !

Qui ?

Miyavi !

C'est qui ?

Là, c'est moi qui manque de m'étouffer.

C'est le meilleur chanteur du monde, c'est un musicien hors pair et en plus il est super canon, j'ai tous ses albums, je peux te faire écouter si tu veux !

Pourquoi pas ?

J'allume la chaine hifi, et appuie sur le bouton play. La musique envahit l'appartement mais pas trop fort, il ne faut pas réveiller les voisins, il est quatre heures du matin quand même.

C'est excellent, c'est quoi le nom de la chanson ?

JPN Pride ! C'est son dernier album le meilleur si tu veux mon avis ! Le seven samouraï session est pas mal aussi. Tiens écoute celle là, c'est ma préférée. Chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai envie de danser, ça s'appelle Kabuki danshi

Involontairement je me mets à danser sur place, il rit.

C'est vrai que c'est entrainant ! Montre moi à quoi il ressemble !

Viens, j'ai plein de photos de lui dans mon ordinateur !

Ton quoi ?

Ordinateur !

On arrive jusqu'à mon ordinateur et je lui montre plusieurs photos, lui parle de lui avec une telle ferveur que je sens naitre en lui un intérêt particulier. Il se tourne vers moi et plonge ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens.

Dis, je suis ok pour que t'écrives des histoire sur moi, que tu me fasses ce que tu veux, mais quitte à ce que tu fasses de moi un gay, plutôt que de me mettre avec Malefoy ou Zabini, tu pourrais pas me mettre avec quelqu'un qui me plaise pour une fois !

Tu veux que j'écrive un truc sur lui et toi ?

Je n'osais pas te le demander ! disait-il en baissant les yeux

Si tu veux, je ferais ça ! J'ai déjà une scène de slow en tête et la chanson qui irait à merveille, ce serait Itoshi Ito !

C'est cool alors ! me dit-il en souriant

Soudain tout devient flou, quelqu'un semble appeler Ron et je le vois disparaître peu à peu. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, nous étions si bien.

Ron, Ron, tu te réveilles ?

Ah, Harry !

Laisse moi deviner, tu as passé toute ta nuit à écrire une de tes histoires et tu t'es endormi sur le bureau !

Je viens d'avoir une super inspiration, faut que j'écrive ça tout de suite sinon je vais l'oublier !

Et il parlera de quoi ton chef d'œuvre cette fois ci ?

Eh bien, je rencontre une fille qui écrit des histoires à mon sujet, elle m'en fait lire certaine et tu sais quoi ? Elle adore me caser avec Malefoy ou Zabini,

Tu es un grand malade !

Elle me fait découvrir un chanteur, Miyavi, tu le connais ?

Non !

Tu as tort, il est bien !

Est ce qu'au moins il existe ?

Oui, j'en suis sûr même qu'à la fin, je lui ai demandé d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre lui et moi !

Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay !

Je ne le suis pas mais beau comme il est, je veux bien le devenir ! Bon, je me mets à écrire sinon, je vais perdre le fil

Dépêche toi les cours commencent dans une heure !

Oui, oui ! A tout à l'heure ! disait-il en écrivant sur son parchemin

Alors ça vous a plu. J'ai écrit cette histoire au départ pour rigoler avec beaucoup de spoilers de mes futurs histoires, je ne pensais pas la publier mais après tout pourquoi pas. Lol. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews.


End file.
